Cassandra Morris
Cassandra Lee Morris (born on April 19, 1982 in Trumbull, Connecticut) is an American actress, blogger, editor, voice actress and writer. She's known for voicing: Kyubey in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Ritsu Tainaka in K-On! and Tsurara Oikawa in Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Barbie: dreamhouse adventures (2018) - Stacie *Chaotic (2006) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2014) - Diaspro 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Juliet *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018) - Sabrina Raincomprix, Pollen *Wakfu (2018) - Mishell 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Frankie Stein, Venus McFlytrap 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Carrie *Cinderella and The Secret Prince (2018) - Ella *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Frankie Stein, Venus McFlytrap 'Movies - Dubbing' *Big Fish & Begonia (2018) - Little Sister 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Lena Luthor 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Cutie *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Kiazuki *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Frankie Stein, Rochelle Goyle (ep6), Venus McFlytrap Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Nee, Noriko Paku *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Nee *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Wasabi Izuno *Children of the Whales (2018) - Neri *Coppelion (2015) - Aoi Fukasaku *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Babu Lisa *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Sue *Durarara!! (2011) - Lost Stuff Girl, Maid (ep13), Miria Harvent, Saika Voice B (ep18), Saki Mikajima, Witness#1 (ep4) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rio's Friend B (ep9), Saki Mikajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Saki Mikajima (ep5) *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Misaki (ep5), Additional Voices *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Saber *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Amy *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Rachel/'Glitter Diamond' *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Momoka Yashiro *ID-0 (2017) - Alice, Announcer (ep9), Crew Member, Synthesized Voice (ep4) *K-On! (2011) - Ritsu Tainaka *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Mayu *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Koharu Shirahane *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Annabel Creme (ep4) *Lost Song (2018) - Monica Lux *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Tsubasa Kira *Lupin the Third (2017) - Rebecca Rossellini, Bridgette (ep8) *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Inés (ep12), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kodama Himegami *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Atra Mixta *Naruto: Shippūden (2018) - Aino (ep460), Izumi *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Yuki-Onna, Setsura (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Yuki-Onna *One Piece (2013) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Aika Nakamura, Chihiro Fushimi *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009) - Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Calaveras (ep18) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Kyubey *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Anastasia Hoshin *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Calaveras *Sword Art Online (2013) - Leafa/'Suguha Kirigaya' *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Leafa/Suguha Kirigaya *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Leafa/Suguha Kirigaya (ep3) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Leafa/'Suguha Kirigaya' *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Ernesta Kuhne *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Uppi (ep4) *Toradora! (2014) - Taiga Aisaka *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Benio Adashino *Ultraman (2019) - Edo (ep6), Hostage (ep3), Onlooker 1 (ep3), Rena's Friend 1 (ep1), Robuton (ep6), School Girl, Shinjiro (Young; ep1), Trias (ep5), Waitress (ep9), Woman In Blue Sweater, Woman In Maroon Sweater (ep3) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2010) - Leo (eps9-64), Luna (eps9-64) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Leafa/'Suguha Kirigaya' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Little Girl A, Shizu *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Usamaro, Nii *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Nadya Ruslanova *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Ritsu Tainaka *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Sapphire Kawashima *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Tsubasa Kira *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Janice *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Teo *Psychic School Wars (2016) - Natsuki Suzuura *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Kyubey *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Kyubey *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Kyubey *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Leafa/Suguha Kirigaya *Time of Eve: The Movie (2014) - Akiko *Weathering with You (2020) - Sayaka Natori, Additional Voices *your name. (2017) - Sayaka Natori 'OVA - Dubbing' *Lupin the Third: Is Lupin Still Burning? (2019) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Jupiter (ep11) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *At the Edge of the Orchard (2016) - Narration *Disney Cinderella (2015) - Narration *Disney Princess: Storybook Collection (2016) - Narration *Disney Princess: The Little Mermaid (2017) - Narration *Fairy In Waiting (2019) - Narration *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Brick Adventures: Brother/Sister Squad (2018) - Narration *Louisiana's Way Home (2018) - Narration *Roller Girl (2019) - Narration *The Great Treehouse War (2017) - Squizzy *To Night Owl From Dogfish (2019) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series - Dubbing' *Twice Upon a Time (2019) - Stanley 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Rukia Kuchiki Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Club Penguin Island (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Berry *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Angie, Edith 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Julia *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Photographer, Superfan *Headlander (2016) - Electrosux 3, Hunter Shepherd, Rhea-6 *Indivisible (2019) - Ginseng *League of Legends (2012-2019) - Nami, Yuumi *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Andy *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Minette, Molly, Skull Heart, Umbrella *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Elora *There Came an Echo (2015) - Grace 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Harvestasha *Astral Chain (2019) - Marie Wentz, Additional Voices *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Totooria Helmold *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Totooria Helmold *Bravely Default (2013) - Edea Lee *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Edea Lee *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Morgana *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Luce *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Crown Princess *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Aoi Asahina *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Angie Yonaga *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Lei Fang *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Operator *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Mutsuki *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Sothis *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Nana Kazuki *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Elphelt *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Gust *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Gust *Judgment (2019) - Hashimoto *Mugen Souls (2012) - Sharuru Cocott *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Sharuru Cocott *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 1 *NieR: Automata (2017) - Operator 6O *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Sumomo Ujima *Persona 5 (2017) - Morgana *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Morgana *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Ringo Andou *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Amber *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Hitomi Tohno *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Airi Ban *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Toki *Stella Glow (2015) - Marie, Eve *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Hatsumi Sega *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Sophie *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Fie Claussell, Alfin Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Alfin Reise Arnor, Fie Claussell *Unchained Blades (2012) - Lapis *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Karen Stewart, Louffe *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Miranda Vilfort *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Enna Kros *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Lin Lee Koo *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Calilica, Nina Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (158) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (123) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2020. Category:American Voice Actors